Ame
by DewWater
Summary: She was his, perhaps more than he was hers. Their souls were so melded together that they were unrecognizable, broken things when they were apart. And the two stood, drenched in the rain. [SasuSaku] [Fluff]


**A/N: Thanks to all the EMO music that I listen to, this is a product of boredom, SasuSaku-obsession, and well, the emo music. (Don't get me wrong, that's not ALL I listen to. I listen to other stuff too, but emo is my favorite xD). Anyways, please read. (One shots are also for stress relief from my chapter fictions.)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

The rain streamed down his face, and she caught it with her fingers for him. She stroked away the droplets hanging dangerously from his eyelashes, threatening to splash down at any moment. She smoothed the rivulets snaking unpredictably over his cheeks.

His eyes did not move, did not flicker, and did not close. He had never been much of a romantic. He stared coldly at her, as she gently touched his chin and brought her finger to her lips and kissed the rain. He stayed perfectly still and let her.

_Leave me, and I will vanish._

It meant little to either one that they were getting soaked though, and their heads ached with both the cold and their confused feelings. She curled a strand of his hair, ebony black and the color of the ominous sky, around her finger, and then uncurled it again. He watched her carefully and without emotion.

Her sneakers made splish-sploshing sounds on the black pavement as she moved slightly back. He hadn't realized that her touch was valuable until it was gone. He caught her wrist. She smiled at him through the swishing and splashing sounds of the rain. His hand tightened around her wrist, and his nails dug into the side of her wrist bone. Blood, fresh and red, trickled down her arm.

_Stay with me, and I will shatter into a billion fragments of bitterness._

Carefully and almost reverently, he caught a trickle of her blood and cleaned it from her arm, staining his fingers. He didn't care. His hands had already been the cause of too many deaths for him to care much about anything. The world was a void.

Her eyes were wide, though he didn't know with what. Was she afraid of him? Annoying girl. How could she be staring at him like that? She was afraid. His chest tightened.

_Separate me from you, and I am forever incomplete._

Instead, she closed her other hand over his fingers. She was shaking. He felt a sudden surge of hate. He didn't know what for, so he directed it at her. Everything was her fault. She was annoying. If she didn't hang around him so much, she would not hurt. If he had never come back, had stayed away from this place, then her eyes would be happy.

She pressed her forehead against their intertwined hands, clasped in front of their chests like they were in a joined prayer.

_In this dark fairy tale where we are together, I die slowly a thousand times, and my lives fly away on paper birds with chained souls._

She gave a choked gasp and wide-eyed, pulled away from their fingers. Her arm had developed a longer gash, and more fresh red blood trickled. She gazed at the black-haired man before her, and he gave a twisted, cynical smirk.

He ran his finger along the cut again, to clean it for her. She cried out in pain when he came across a sensitive spot. His face crumpled for a second. He gave her this pain. So much more than this. He didn't deserve her.

He touched his fingers to the side of her neck, and brushed against her throat, reaching to stroke her collarbone. Her skin was slick with rain and pale white, shining grey in the darkening light. He had never seen anything so…what was she? He could not think of words.

_Say that you need me, and it will be a shadow of what I feel for you in this empty chest of mine._

She parted her lips in surprise, her lovely, emerald green eyes dull with pain. He speculated her facial expression, wondering how she could feel for him as she did, when he was nothing more than a monster. She was confused by his behavior.

_Please, tell me that I exist._

Her lips were a pale cherry pink, just like her hair. He growled. Her hair had always been the…worst…kind of annoying. He had never stopped seeing it behind his eyelids, her tears trickling down her face. Now, he couldn't be sure if those were raindrops, or droplets of sorrow that she cried for him. Always for him. Never another.

Her eyes widened a split second before he pressed her face into his chest, his face buried in that annoying, annoying pink hair. He had wanted to feel its texture again. He had missed it. Missed her. He smirked at the redness of her cheeks, to match her blood.

Her fragile, slender fingertips found the long tips of his ebony hair, and pushed it back from his face. She looked up at his expression, still so cold, and smiled emptily. Empty. He felt himself aching for her. For all the things that he should not have done to this girl. This type of ache, he had not felt since the massacring of his clan…She could never be happy with him. _He. Did. Not. Deserve. Her._

But he was fascinated by her. By the pure and untainted devotion to him in her face. It had not changed, had it? He smirked again, so that she could see him, though his red irises made her eyes crinkle in a sad way, as if remembering things she would rather not remember.

The exposed white skin of her neck was tempting. He smirked wider. There was no reason for him to resist anymore. He leaned forward and tilted his head so that he could taste her sweet flesh. She made a small sound of surprise, and then she sagged against him, shuddering more than the cold could ever make her. It had been so very long.

She buried her face against him, and tenderly kissed his collarbone. He made a noise between a growl and an amused, low chuckle.

_Take everything and give nothing; I find that I do not care._

He hungrily pulled her face up to his to kiss those cherry pink lips of hers, which tasted so very sweet. Almost too sweet, so sugary, that it was annoying. He scowled against her mouth, knowing that this experience was going to haunt him along with her pink hair. She sensed that something was off, and pulled back, saddened.

Her eyes questioned him. He drank in her countenance…the pink hair, the ever-luminescent green eyes, the pink cherry lips, the pale skin—drawn and pulled tightly over the cheekbones, gaunt, since he had left, he noted bitterly; the white span of her neck…

She made a sound of slight protest at his seeming hesitation, and pulled him down to her. This time, he surprised her by crushing her mouth, his hands almost painfully knotted into her pink hair. Her arm stung against the rainfall, and their mouths were slippery and cold from the water.

Her breathing was irregular and shallow. His was peaceful and tranquil: he had never been so at peace for a long, long time.

_I am your completion._

He pulled her back into his chest, and she complied, touching her mouth briefly to his jawbone. He placed a slight pressure on the back of her head, asking her not to go. She smiled weakly against his skin and shook her head. He tightened his grip around her.

_I search for your smile and receive tears of bitterness._

He kissed her forehead, her cheekbones, one by one; her chin, and then the corner of her lips, as if he were in a frenzy. She turned her head so that his lips were on hers again, their bodies pressed and sticking together.

At last, they broke apart, and she stepped back from him. Two red cuts horizontal from her collarbone glistened against the rainwater. Her expression was tortured. She was marked forever as his. Cursed.

He stood there, solitary in the sheeting rain, as she walked away back into a world where he could not follow.

He was lost, all over again.

--

--

--

--

.:_Our hearts, long dead, pound as one to the rhythm of our pulsing pain_:.

--

--

--

--

**A/N: Wow. That was…interesting. Angsty. Whatever. Reviews make me do strange dances. So review.**


End file.
